The use of pads or mats under a covering layer is known. For example, a covering layer, such as a carpet, typically has a pad or mat between itself and the floor in order to provide a cushioned layer therebetween. In this manner, the mat or pad can provide a relatively inexpensive layer of material that provides shock-absorbing properties and/or a level smooth surface for the carpet to be placed thereon. In the event that a surface has a component extending therefrom, the pad can have an opening cut therein such that the component is nested within the opening and yet still be covered by the covering layer.
In some instances, a floor of a motor vehicle can be carpeted. In the event that a component is mounted to and/or extends from the floor and has a height or thickness not significantly greater or less than the thickness of a carpet pad, the carpet pad can have an opening where the component is nested therewithin and thereby allow for the component to covered by the carpet and still provide an aesthetically pleasing smooth surface.
During assembly line production of machines, for example motor vehicles, reduction of the total number of parts used to manufacture the machine is desired. However, some machines on a given assembly line may have a particular component extending from a body portion of the machine, while other machines on the same assembly line may not have the component extending from the body portion.
In the event that a pad having an opening for the component is installed in a machine that lacks the component, a void or open space is present beneath the covering layer at the opening location. The void or open space may or may not be of functional significance to the machine, but it can result in insufficient structural support to the overlying covering layer and cause an unsightly and/or unsafe depression at this location.
As such, heretofor pads have required one pad having a given part number be provided for machines with the component extending from the body portion and a different pad with a different part number be provided for machines not having the component. This requirement has further resulted in the manufacture, shipment, storage and installation of two separate sets of pads. Therefore, a pad for use under a covering layer that can be used when a component extends from a body portion and when a component is not included, and yet provides structural support for an overlying layer, would be desirable.